Fire Emblem Gets Schooled!
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Fire Emblem characters in modern-day high school setting, still definite traces of the game's storyline. Not as insanely parodied as the title suggests. Updating again after a hiatus of nearly eight years!
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Gets Schooled!

by Cyberchao X

A/N: You're probably expecting another whack-job parody, aren't you? Well, sorry to disappoint, bt this one is actually going to be fairly sane. Now, normal, that's another story... Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fire Emblem 7. I probably don't even own this concept. Don't kill me! (hides)

More A/N: This is one of those "take the characters and put them in a modern-day high school environment fanfics that I love so much. Yay me. Wait... Shit, I probably have to come up with last names! Why me?!?!?!

Chapter 1

"I heard we're getting a new classmate," Kent told his friend Sain. Both of them were juniors at Lycia High, the largest high school in the state of Elibe.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl," he replied, knowing what would come next.

"Yes! I hope she's pretty!"

"Sain, you think all girls are pretty."

"I do not!" Sain protested, but was soon drawn away by a passing girl, whom he immediately began hitting on.

"You'd think he'd have learned by now," a sophomore named Wil remarked to Kent as Sain got slapped yet again.

"He'll never learn," Kent replied, shaking his head.

* * *

"So, you're going to be going to Lycia now, Lyn?"

"Yeah. I'm going to miss Sacae, but it's for the best." she reassured Florina. Florina was a freshman at Ilia, an all-girl private high school located in the north. This suited Florina just fine, as she was incredibly shy around men.

"We'll miss you," Florina's oldest sister, Fiora, told her. Fiora was a senior at Ilia. Their other sister, Farina, was a junior—at Ilia, of course.

"I'll miss you guys too." A limo pulled up. "Uh...what's this?"

"Didn't you know _why_ you're headed off to Caelin?" Caelin was one of the cities in the Lycia sending district. The man who had stepped out of the limousine continued, "You have been found to be the long-lost heir to the Caelin family fortune." The Caelin family were the founders of the city that bore its name and were incredibly wealthy. However, the current head of the family, Hausen Caelin, had not approved of his daughter's love, and so she eloped. If not found, the fortune would have succeeded to his greedy younger brother, Lundgren. However, in his greed, Lundgren attempted to kill his brother and was now in prison. Only recently was it discovered that while Hausen's daughter had since died, his granddaughter still lived, and this was how Lyn became involved in all of this.

"Wow...well, that was...unexpected."

* * *

"And what beauty do we have here?" Sain asked, grinning. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. My name's—"

"Sain, I know," the girl interrupted.

"Your reputation as a womanizer precedes you, my friend," Kent jabbed.

"No, I just happened to be warned in advance."

"Hitting on the freshmen again, Sain?" came the gruff voice of Raven Cornwell, another junior. (A/N: They won't all be this easy, unfortunately.) "My sister's going to be returning home soon. I'd _better_ not find you hitting on her."

"You have a sister?" Kent and Sain both asked.

"By birth, yes. She was adopted by a family in Etruria County, but she has decided that she wishes to return home."

"Bet she'll be disappointed to find that you're all she's got." Sain got himself knocked up against a locker.

"Yes, she'll be disappointed to learn that our parents are gone. But...before she left, she and I were very close."

Sain got up and turned to ask the freshmen her name, but she was already gone.

"Don't look so bummed out," Kent told him as they entered the classroom, "Besides, she already knew about your ways. Most likely, she already has a boyfriend, one who knows you."

"Ah...right. Say, I wonder if that's the girl Wil was talking about. I think he said her name was Rebecca?"

"Another one you wouldn't want to simply hit on haphazardly, then. If it is Rebecca, then not only would you be betraying a friend, but you'd also be under the constant watch of Dan."

"You mean "Dart"? The co-captain of the football team?"

"Yeah, that's her older brother. You'd have a better shot with Raven's sister."

"Don't be so sure. Dart may be stronger, but he's more amiable. Raven outright warned me. But...I don't even know what she looks like. What if I start in on her not knowing that it's her?"

* * *

"Okay, class is starting," Many of the teachers were from other counties, and their homeroom/ English teacher, Louise Reglay, was one of them. "Now, no doubt you've all heard that the heir to the Caelin fortune has been found, and that she's going to be in our school." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'd like you all to welcome Miss Lyndis Caelin."

"Please, just call me Lyn," she said.

"Oh my God..." Sain began in awe, "She's beautiful."

Directly in front of him, Kent already had his textbook out. "Sain, you say that about every girl you see." He looked up. "Although...not without justification..."

"Where should I sit, Ms. Reglay?" Lyn asked.

"There's a seat in front of Matthew. Be careful, though, he has a tendency to play practical jokes on people."

"You're not serious," Matthew said. "I'm an upstanding young adult!" The rest of the class snickered.

"Damn, do I wish I were you right about now," Sain told Kent. Sain sat next to Matthew.

"Please, Sain, I hardly..."

"Hello," Lyn interrupted. "Pleased to meet you."

"H-hello. I... Uh, I... I'm..."

"You're Kent," Sain said, "and I'm Sain. Be sure to remember that one. It'll get you far."

Kent found his voice. "Don't mind him. He thinks he's a chick magnet. I think he is also, but the difference is that I know that he's got his polarity reversed." Lyn laughed.

Sain looked confused. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that we girls find people like you repulsive," Lyn explained, stifling another giggle.

Sain sighed. "One of these days..."

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think so far? Too many explanations, I thought, but it'll get smoother as the story goes on. So, stay tuned to our little comedy/drama/whatever! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem Gets Schooled!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes, it is a disclaimer, isn't it? These things are self-explanatory, so since I'm not a disclaimer, I'm not explaining! Did that make any sense? No? Good.

"So, you live in Caelin too, huh?" Lyn and Kent were talking over lunch. They hadn't had any other classes together all day, although she did run into Sain again in Mr. Reglay's Biology class. Despite being a number of years her senior, Pent Reglay had made Louise, the English teacher, his bride.

"Yes, I do. We'll be seeing a lot of each other, I hope."

"Yes, I hope so too." She smiled. Kent smiled back. Sain pretended to gag, and Wil had to stifle a laugh at this.

* * *

At another table, Senior Class President Hector Ostia was watching. He, too, was from one of the "noble" families of Lycia County. "That new girl seems to be getting much attention. I wonder if I shouldn't check things out for myself, if you catch my drift."

"Well, if you don't, I will!" the VP, a vain girl named Serra, replied. "I can't have anyone taking attention away from me, can I?" She walked off.

"She's a loon," Hector said to the others as she left.

* * *

Next period was gym. Kent and Sain were unfortunate enough to have the toughest gym teacher in the school, a former pro wrestler who still used his ring name, "Bartre the Brave". (A/N: Damnit, I need to find a way to come up with last names for those who don't have some noble title!) Lyn was also in their gym class. "Damn, she's hot," Sain whispered to Kent.

Kent nodded. "Beauty like that should be outlawed."

The rest of the boys had similar reactions, much to the other girls' chagrin. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Lyn asked Kent.

"Uh, er, uh, well...wait, what?" Kent stammered.

"He's not used to this sensation," Sain explained, "Simply put, Lyn, the boys are staring because they're in awe of your beauty, and the girls are because they're envious of it."

"But they hadn't been staring befo—oh. Right. That. Yes, well, I suppose it _is _rather flattering."

"Hello," Eliwood greeted Lyn. Eliwood was junior class president and a good friend of Hector's. He, too, was of a "noble" family, the founding family of his hometown, Pherae.

"Ah, hello," Lyn replied, as Sain turned away. He didn't want to talk to Eliwood, especially as it was looking like he'd be having another rival for Lyn's attention.

"So, you are Hausen's granddaughter, are you? I'm Eliwood Pherae."

"Another one in my position, then. Or something like it, anyway."

"You're still trying to get used to the high life, aren't you?"

"Yes, indeed. I'm just happy to have a family again, though.

"Okay, you two, cut the chit-chat and get to work," the teacher demanded gruffly.

* * *

"Ah...hello, Miss," Sain bowed. School was out, and Sain immediately began his after-school ritual of picking one girl and hitting on her relentlessly. Today, he had found someone new, someone he'd never seen before, and someone who looked like she required a higher brand of man than Sain was used to being. "I don't believe we've met before."

"I just moved here. My name's Priscilla. Who might you be?"

"I am Sain, a noble— a noble—oh, I can't lie to you. I'm not part of the upper crust, as I assume you are. I just tried to make that up so that I might have a chance to win the love of one so beautiful as yourself. Are you going to be attending Lycia High? Or perhaps you are going to a private school, such as Ilia." Sain often used to wait outside Ilia for classes to get out so that he could hit on every last one as they left, but he stopped after a particularly feisty, if not tomboyish, girl knocked him to the ground. He ended up trampled, wishing that the girl had at least knocked him on his back. Then it would've been worth it.

"I...well...you certainly are sweet. Are you this charming with all of the girls?"

"No, he's usually much more pigheaded," Kent interrupted, passing by. "I'm sorry if he's caused you any trouble."

"Kent!" Sain said angrily.

"No, no trouble at all," Priscilla replied. "Maybe he's just been on his best behavior for me." She blushed. Kent rolled his eyes and walked off. "Anyway," she continued. "I am going to be going here. I'm a freshman."

"Only a freshman? You look so mature! I judged you to be a junior like myself, or at the very least a sophomore."

"Really? People always tell me that I look so young for my age."

"Understandably so. You have the face of a seventh grader and the grace of an eleventh grader. Whoa...that was actually almost poetic."

"It was poetic. It's a shame that you're a junior; we won't see each other in school as much," she replied. Sain's smile dropped. "We'll just have to spend more time together after school, then!" she continued, and the smile returned. Finally, someone actually liked him... Now the only thing left to do was to control himself around the other girls. The very thought of Priscilla would be enough, though, as she was by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "I've got to go. My brother should have been here by now... See you later, Sain!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left towards the school building.

"She's an angel..." Sain said dreamily. "Wait...her brother... Shit!" He ran off, panicked.

* * *

"Thank you, sir." Raven was one of the few students who was not afraid of the calculus teacher. Despite his genial personality, most people thought that there was something a bit unsettling about Canas Nightwatch. (A/N: There, I did it! I made a last name for someone! sigh of relief) He turned to leave and saw a familiar face. "Priscilla?"

"Ray! Raymond, my brother! I'm so happy to see you!"

"And I you. One thing, though—I have changed my name to Raven."

"But...but why?"

"Er..."

"Well, whatever. How are Mom and Dad?"

"Uh...ummmm...well... They're dead."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Priscilla. We—our family was accused of a crime they didn't commit, and we had to go on the run. I changed my name at that time. The family name was eventually cleared, but...it was too late for them."

"I see..."

"I don't want you to be sad, Priscilla. We'll have you feeling at home here in no time."

"Oh, but I already _do_ feel at home here! I think I've already found someone here, someone who's right for me..."

"You're in love _already_? Who would've gone up to someone they had never even seen before and start charming—oh, no, _it better not be that philandering—_"

"Calm down, Raven, he's not like that. He's really sweet...and charming...and handsome..." Raven calmed down at this, figuring that she couldn't have been talking about Sain when she said that, "and he's a junior."

"God, I told him not to hit on you when you got here."

"Did you mention me by name or did you just call me your sister."

"Uh...why?"

"Because he might not have realized that you were my brother."

"Fair enough. Besides, I told him I didn't want to catch him hitting on you. Since I wasn't around, I'll let it slide...wait, you haven't even told me if it's the same person yet!"

"I'm pretty sure it is. Something his friend said in passing. I disagree, though, with you both, if it is the same person."

"Was his name Sain?"

"Yes, but the descriptions I've heard of him are nothing like the way he was with me."

"Don't be fooled. He goes head-over-heels for just about every girl he sees."

"But I—"

"Let's go."

* * *

"Something wrong, Sain?" Wil asked. The three of them were at their favorite hangout, Merlinus's. It was a general store in Caelin that was generally used only by the younger set outside of lunch hour. Merlinus, the owner, was a roly-poly man who seemed to constantly be nervous about something or another.

"Yes. Kent probably knows all about it."

"What, struck out with that girl you were chatting up today? I hope it wasn't because of what I said."

"No, she didn't even listen to you."

"I didn't think it would matter. You're plenty capable of striking out all by yourself."

Sain was annoyed, but he was too melancholy to show it. "I didn't strike out. I was gracious and charming and made her fall in love with me."

"Then why are you so sad?" Wil asked. "Giving up the chase not part of your plans?"

"Worse. I can't be positive, but I think that might have been the younger sister Raven was mentioning earlier."

"The one he told you not to hit on?" Kent asked.

"Well, for one thing, she's awfully mature-looking for a freshman. Also, the resemblance isn't that great. It's just enough, however, that when she mentioned her brother, right before she went off to find him, I realized that she was probably talking about Raven."

"When did he warn you not to hit on his sister?" Wil asked.

"When he was teasing me about hitting on the froshies. That reminds me...the one I'd been hitting on at the time seemed to already know about me. I think an apology is in order. If I'm correct, then I must apologize to you, Wil, for hitting on your girlfriend."

"Oh, yes, she told me at lunch that she'd met you two today. Don't worry; you didn't know. Besides, she _is_ quite the cutie, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Not like Priscilla, though. I'm _still _in awe of that beauty. It's a shame that I can't see her without incurring Raven's wrath."

Lyn entered the store, talking on a cell phone. "Hold on," she said, turning to the trio, "Hello," she greeted them.

"Hello, Lyn," Kent replied, "Who were you talking to?"

"An old friend. She idolized me almost as much as she idolized her own sisters."

"She? Sister**_s_**? Any chance I can meet these people?" Sain asked.

Kent hit him. "What about your new girlfriend?"

"You don't seriously think I could carry on with that once Raven finds out."

"Sure you can. Just don't hit on her. As long as you don't approach her, you should be fine no matter how often she approaches you."

"A good point. He ordered _me_ not to hit on _her_, but he never ordered _her_ not to hit on _me_!"

"Ah, yes, Florina?" Lyn had returned to her conversation. to see me this weekend? But I just left yesterday! Yes, I know you miss me, but how are you getting there? You're too young to drive. Fiora's taking you here? Somehow I get a bad feeling about you coming here, you know, with that phobia of yours and all... Yes, don't worry, I won't let any get _too _close. Okay, bye."

"So, your friends are coming here," Kent said, "If they're anything like you, I look forward to meeting them."

"You two..."

"I...no! That's not what I meant! You're just...you...I...agh!" Lyn had already left.

* * *

A/N: Better? Well, it's going to just get better and better, so don't leave me now! Until then, I bid you adieu. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Emblem Gets Schooled!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well, it isn't a claimer, so it's a disclaimer. Thusly do I not claim ownership of this, that this beeth not mine. Okay, why the hell am I speaking in Old English? Let's go!

A/N: Oh shit. I completely forgot to put this chapter up, and then I got writer's block on Chapter 4, so...yeah. Now that Chapter 4 is done, they'll both be coming up.

"Sain!" It was lunch the next day.

"Oh, uh, Priscilla. Hello. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Is something wrong? You seem kind of out of it."

"No, no, I'm fine," Sain lied.

"You're not making eye contact with me. I think something's wrong."

"Yeah, you're not yourself," Kent added. "Normally, you'd be all over a girl like that."

"Cut it out, Kent," Sain jabbed. "He's such a kidder."

"You do realize that my brother isn't in this lunch, don't you?"

"Yeah...but... wait, how did you—"

"I talked to him. I told him that you weren't like that to me, but he still wouldn't listen."

"Would he actually stop you from going out with me?" Sain asked.

"If it were truly what I wanted, then no... But I think he thinks I'm not informed enough to make an educated decision about what I want. He just wants what's best for me."

"I understand," Sain replied. "I can't help, though. I was just hoping that if you took the initiative to flirt with me, I'd be off the hook."

"And you not reply? He'd know something was up," Priscilla replied.

""Not after the threat he made."

"How did that happen, anyway? I don't remember my brother as a bully..."

Sain sighed. "He's not really a bully, per se...but few people are willing to cross him. He's..." He stopped, unsure of where to go from there. "He's tough. He's not the type of person to get pushed around, but he does have a sense of justice."

"Yes...that's how I remember him."

The bell rang abruptly. "See you later, then?" Priscilla asked.

"I hope so..."

* * *

Unfortunately, the rest of the week goes by without any chance for them to meet besides lunch. It is Friday night—the night of the Homecoming Game and the eve of the Homecoming Dance.

"Is she here?" Sain asked, eyes darting around.

"I should think so; Raven's on the football team," replied Kent. Sain shrugged at this, still wondering why he _was_ on the team.

"Did Lyn agree to go to the dance with you?" Sain asked, changing the subject.

"Yes...she took awhile to decide, but... Still, I think it was partially to fend off the other offers she has continuously been receiving."

"Harsh. Better than nothing, though," he sighed.

Wil and Rebecca sat down next to them. "Good game tonight, eh?" Wil asked.

Sain's mood lifted. "We're facing Etruria. If by 'good' you mean 'easy', then yes, it's a good game."

Rebecca asked, "Wasn't Lyn going to be here?"

"I think she went to pick up her visiting friends," Kent replied. Sain smiled at the thought of it, but easily hid this, as a better reason to smile approached at just that moment—Priscilla.

"You're late," Sain joked.

"Well, I wanted to wait for the game to start before I came up to see you. After all, we don't want Raven noticing, do we?"

"Good point." Sain moved out to let Priscilla in. Kent then got up.

"Perhaps I should sit on the outside. Lyn and her friends still aren't here yet."

"A fine point." Sain escorted Priscilla out, so that Kent's path would not be blocked.

When they finally worked out a seating arrangement, Sain asked Priscilla, "So, how are you liking it here?"

"It's nice here. I like it. Especially when I'm with you." She giggled. Etruria scored a touchdown. "Oh, right, the game! Hey, which one's your brother, Rebecca?"

"He's usually at quarterback, but I don't think he's in right now." Etruria kicked off, and the Lycia team had soon advanced the ball most of the way to the goal. "Oh, there, he's going in now. He's...the one who just got hit by five players at once. That's not good..."

"That's _very_ bad, actually," Wil said, "They're off of him now, but he isn't getting up!"

"Oh, no!" Rebecca cried. "Dan!"

"I'm sorry, Rebecca," Wil looked on solemnly. Rebecca started crying onto his shoulder, and he put his arms around her. "It'll be okay." She didn't calm down, even when he began stroking her head. "You'll see. He'll be fine."

"I-I hope so..."

Lyn arrived with Florina and her sisters. "Is something wrong? I heard sirens."

"Yes..." Kent said solemnly. "It's Dart. He's hurt pretty badly."

Something else appeared to be wrong, though. "No, not _her_!" Sain cried under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Priscilla asked.

"It's...it's nothing. Just a bad memory, although, it did teach me a valuable lesson. One that I probably wouldn't be in this position without." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look familiar," Fiora said to Sain.

"No I don't!" Sain denied a bit too readily.

"What he means is, it must be a coincidence," Priscilla added quickly, trying to save him from being recognized.

"Yes, I remember him, too," Farina said. "Florina, doesn't he look familiar to you?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"That's because—" Kent started, but Sain stopped him.

"Because he hasn't shown up this year," Fiora said. "Now I remember. You were the slimeball that used to show up after school to flirt with everyone as they left!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember knocking him out one time after he tried to pick me up," Farina added.

"Face-down, I hope," Fiora said.

"But of course."

"I suppose I should be thanking you, then. You taught me a valuable lesson."

"Not to go all the way out to Ilia for your perverted lust?" Farina offered.

"No! Not to just hit on any girl I see; to be polite and courteous to women..."

"And yet it's gotten you nowhere," Kent finished. "You really are pathetic, my friend."

"That's not true, now is it?"

"Of course not," Priscilla replied. "I can't even imagine you acting like that."

"It's true, I did at one point."

"Right up until you met Priscilla," Kent said.

"I had to keep trying until I finally got successful," Sain said, as to shrug it off.

"I'm not just talking about your flirting; I'm talking about your discourtesy."

"Well, he's kind to me, and that's all that matters," Priscilla fought back.

"Thank you, Priscilla," Sain said, and Priscilla replied with a kiss, a _real_ kiss—a "French" kiss, they call it.

"Are you sure he's not just using you?" Fiora asked.

"How can you make such an accusation of someone you don't even know?" Lyn asked. "Though I haven't known him that long either—he _could_ be, for all I know—but it's still _extremely_ rude."

"Just an assumption, based on the obvious age difference between the two. She looks like she can't be any older than Florina."

"Florina doesn't exactly look old enough to be in high school, you know," Lyn reminded her. "But I believe that they're the same age."

"Yes, that's right," Priscilla confirmed, "if you are a freshman, as I assume."

"Yes, I am," Florina said.

Wil interjected, "Oh, they're announcing the homecoming queen!" They had continued the game, and Etruria was up 17-13 at halftime.

"Who do you think will win?" Kent asked.

"Well, I doubt it'll be Serra, despite her good looks, because she's so stuck up that no one would vote for her," Sain replied, "All in all, I think the most likely choice is Isadora." Sain's prediction came true, and now she and much of the school hoped that her boyfriend, Harken, who was one of the nominees for king, was crowned. The king was not crowned until the homecoming dance itself, and with that, the third quarter began.

* * *

"Wow, that guy's good," Farina remarked as Raven caught another touchdown pass at the end of the third quarter to make the score Lycia 33, Etruria 20. "Ooh, and he's hot, too!" she added as he took off his helmet.

"Who, Raven?" Wil asked.

"Is that his name?"

"Yes..." Priscilla said slowly.

"Why so hesitant?" Sain asked her. "Maybe if your brother finds love for himself, he'll ease up on you and we can be together more often."

"I never thought of it that way. Good idea."

"Wait, what?" Farina asked.

"That receiver you were ogling is Priscilla's brother, who doesn't approve of me going out with his sister. Why don't you talk him up after the game, if you like him so much?"

"No way! I was just saying..."

"Do it," Fiora said, "It's not like you get to meet many men in Ilia, and you don't exactly go out of your way to seek them out."

"Hey, I can get a boyfriend any time I want!" she shot back.

"The problem, then, is that you never want."

"And you do?"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Lyn interrupted. They stopped.

Kent, meanwhile, was struggling with himself. "Lyn, I..."

"Yes?"

"..." Kent couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Right. Okay then..."

At the end of the fourth quarter, the score was tied at forty apiece. Lycia won in overtime, 43-40. Then all hell broke loose. The world could have unexpectedly turned into a fish and no one would notice. And with that, this chapter ends. Until then, this is CCX, signing off.

* * *

CCX: Oh my god. I swear I didn't write that just now. This A/N right here is the only thing that's being written at publish time. I really thought that the "CCX, signing off" was something I only came up when I started working in the MGLN fandom recently. I did not expect to see it in a nearly decade-old fic of mine. That's...that's crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Emblem Gets Schooled!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yep. It's still there. A disclaimer. I don't own the characters or anything else of Fire Emblem. There, I said it. You happy now?

Yes, it was wild. Yes, it was crazy. And no, there wasn't any indecent exposure, or drunkenness, or violence. Just...pure chaos.

"Hey, there...Raven, right?" Farina said, approaching him.

"Do I know you?"

"Do you want to?" she replied, grinning. He walked away.

"Wait!" she called after him, "I'm not finished with you yet!"

* * *

"If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" a random junior asked Fiora. She rolled her eyes at him. That was the fifth one in as many minutes. She wasn't worried about Farina, who could easily take care of herself, but Florina was another matter.

Florina, of course, was mobbed. Numerous upperclassmen had been tormenting her, trying to get something out of her. She of course, screamed and ran away. "Think we came on too strong?" one asked.

"Dude, I think _existing_ is coming on too strong to that one," another replied.

"Guess we'll have to use _force_," a third one answered, and the three laughed.

"You'll do no such thing," Hector said.

"We...we won't?"

"Not as long as _I'm_ class president. Remember, I get first dibs on all the little hotties." The three grumbled, but didn't argue. It'd be pointless.

* * *

"Ah, er, hello," Eliwood said, blushing.

"No, I'm not interested," Fiora replied automatically.

"Wait! It's—not like that!"

Fiora stopped. "It isn't?"

"No...you're a friend of Lyn's, right?"

"Ah, so _that_'s what you're after. Sorry, but I think she's taken."

Eliwood sighed. "Well, then, Miss..."

"Fiora."

"Fiora, would...you, go to the dance with me?"

"...we just met."

"Forget I asked, then."

"It's...no problem. I suppose I could...I may have to keep a watch over my sisters, if they manage to find a way to get there..."

"You're...not from around here, are you?" Eliwood asked, puzzled.

* * *

_Obviously not from around here,_ Raven thought. _No one ever hits on me. Although...I suppose it _was_ rather flattering..._ The sight of his little sister broke him out of his thoughts. "Oh, Priscilla, you came," he said, "This is a surprise." Priscilla didn't answer. "Priscilla? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing you _should_ concern yourself with," she said bitterly, "though you will anyway."

"Is this about Sain?"

A pause. "Yes."

"I figured as much. I've heard rumors. When the biggest flirt in the entire high school stops flirting indiscriminately and focuses on a single girl, it's not exactly something that stays quiet for long."

"So?"

"So...If he really has changed, as everyone claims he seems to be doing, then I have no problem with it. However, I, for one, don't trust him."

"Do you trust me?" Priscilla asked him.

"Uh—ye—o-of course, Priscilla. You're my sister."

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing. I've heard how he used to be, and I think he wants to change for my sake. Do you know why he's changing? Because he finally has someone to love him. No other girl ever cared about him, and so he would...would flirt with them, trying to make them fall for him. I can tell, he truly feels for me. And I feel the same about him."

"I..." Raven was at a loss for words. "I...I'll...let you do this. This is what you want, right?" She nodded. "Then this is what you'll get."

Just then, Farina found Raven yet again. "_There_ you are! It's not nice to keep a lady waiting!"

"I've gotta go, Priscilla. Have fun!" He ran off.

"Damnit! Why won't he talk to me?"

"He's...like that. You've got to soften him up first."

"But how do I do that?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

As Raven ran from Farina, Florina was running from the horny seniors. Both looking over their respective backs for their pursuers, they ran straight into one another, and Raven fell on top of Florina.

Florina started to screech again, but stopped when she realized that doing so would make the seniors find her. "I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry," she stammered.

"No, no, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," Raven replied.

"Where did she go?" one of the seniors asked aloud.

"Eek! They're back!"

"They're chasing you?"

"Yeah, and they want my body!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you. If you'll let me, that is."

"S-sure. Th-th-thanks."

_Poor thing, she's really scared, _he thought. She seemed very tentative, even though he was helping her. _I guess she doesn't totally trust me not to be like _them_. It's easy to see why they want her, I suppose she has a right to be paranoid._ "Perhaps you should just get home," he suggested.

"Yes...I can't find my sisters, though. If we were all together, we could leave this crazy mess."

Raven sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Fiora teased Farina.

"Horribly. Say, where's Florina?"

"I wish I knew. I've been looking for her for awhile now. I've found a date to the dance here tomorrow, but besides that one nice guy, I've also had to fend off numerous lechers. That's why I'm so worried about Florina. She's younger and more vulnerable than we are, and just as beautiful, so they'll probably swarm towards her. She's bound to be scared out of her wits."

"Yeah...wait, why aren't any of these horny guys hitting on _me_?" Farina cried angrily. Fiora sweatdropped.

* * *

"Good news, Sain!" Priscilla was ecstatic. "Raven said he'll allow us to go out! Although, he's still very suspicious of you, so you can't play too rough yet." She looked disappointed. Sain still didn't respond. "Why so solemn, Sain?"

"We just found out how Dan's doing. He's got a concussion, and they think he might have amnesia."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry about that now. It's...well, now we don't need to meet in secret anymore. We can be together all the time..." He took her in his arms and stroked her gently.

The night had been growing colder, but Priscilla hadn't even noticed it until it suddenly ceased to reach her. "Yes. We'll be...so happy together. Just you and me..."

* * *

"I think they're gone," Raven whispered. "You can come out now."

"I... Thank you." Some of the people had cleared out, and Florina could now see Fiora and Farina. "Ah...there they are."

Raven gulped upon seeing Farina, but quickly recovered. "So, I'll be seeing you, I guess..."

Florina also swallowed. "Yeah. Say, I don't even know your name."

"It's Raven. And you are?"

"Florina."

"It was nice to meet you, Florina."

"Y-you too, Raven." She ran over to her sisters.

"And where have _you_ been?" Farina mock-chided.

"Mostly running away from a group of sex-crazed seniors. I managed to escape, though, with some help from...a new friend."

"A _boy_friend?" Farina continued to tease.

"N-no... But it was a boy. He was... strong, and confident, and handsome..."

"Sounds like you got lucky. The guy I wanted ran away from me every time I approached him."

"Farina!"

"I didn't mean it like _that_. I just meant, at least you were able to talk to a guy without him running away from you."

"To think, that even being afraid of men, she's still doing better than you," Fiora teased her sister.

"It's... It's not like that!" Florina sputtered. "He's...just...really nice. And he would have had numerous chances to do something to me. When we first ran into each other, we _literally_ ran into each other."

"You're in love with him, admit it," Farina said.

"Wait, he ran into you?" Fiora asked.

Florina nodded. "It was an accident. I was running away from those boys, and he was running from...well, I don't know what he was running from, but he was also looking behind him. Probably being mobbed by fans—if I remember correctly, he made many key plays in the game earlier."

"He sounds like quite a catch," Farina noted.

"Hold on," Fiora implored. "That sounds like the guy _you_ were chasing after, Farina."

Farina's eyes went wide. "Yeah, it does..."

"It...it is. It totally slipped my mind," Florina said. Raven was now entreating Priscilla to leave, and Florina was reminded that Farina had fallen for Priscilla's brother.

"You're...not...serious!" Farina was fuming.

"I take it that it didn't go well," Lyn noted. "We should go."

"Is there room enough for one more?" Kent asked. "Sain doesn't seem to be leaving any time soon, so I'm stuck without a ride."

"You don't have your license?"

"No, I do, but we usually carpool to save money and energy."

"Then make Sain go," Wil interrupted, "It's your car."

"Oh yeah..." Sweatdrops abounded.

"Besides, we need a ride, too. Dart took us over, and he's in no condition to take us back."

"Er..." The truth was, it would be another few months before he would have his full license—the provisional only allowed for one other passenger.

"Wil," Rebecca reminded him, "they only have their provisionals. It's a districting thing."

"Ah, is that why Lyn isn't restricted like we are?" Kent asked.

"But there wouldn't be enough room for everyone in your car," Fiora pointed out.

"That's okay, I think," Rebecca said. "Dan never trusted the lockers in the locker room to keep anything safe, so he had me hold onto the keys during the game. So...someone could use his car...I think..."

"No," Kent said, "It wouldn't be right."

"Besides," Wil asked, "you're not going to go home, are you? Your parents are probably at the hospital."

"I know...but I just couldn't bear to see him like this."

"Yet you could bear being home alone as a result of it?"

"No," she replied, "you're right. But how can we get back to Caelin, then?"

"Don't worry about that," Lyn assured them, "You'll have to stay here for a bit, though."

Sain joined Kent shortly after Lyn left. "Priscilla had to leave," he said sadly. "Shall we go?"

"No..." Kent replied, "We should stay. For now."

"Explain."

He motioned to Wil and Rebecca. "We have to stay for their sake. Lyn will be back, I think. She's bringing her friends back to her house, and then she'll be getting them."

"It's a shame we didn't come separately."

"Yeah, but then we'd have to separate them, and I think it'd be better for them to be together right now."

"True." They waited.

Lyn returned in half an hour. "Sorry it took so long," she said.

"It was no time at all," Kent insisted.

Lyn rolled her eyes. They were all shivering. "Whatever. You should all come with me."

Kent protested, "No, I couldn't impose...besides, my car is still here."

"Very well, but stay close. I wouldn't want you getting lost."

Sain rolled his eyes. "I'm sure we all know how to get there. It's the largest estate in Caelin."

"Sain!" Kent chided.

"What? She wouldn't have asked us to stay close if she wasn't inviting us over!"

"Uh...er...is this right? Are you inviting us to stay the night?"

Lyn nodded. "I am. Like Sain said, it's a large estate. Caelin Mansion can accommodate a large number of visiting VIPs. Certainly having a few friends is not a problem."

"And your grandfather will approve?" Kent asked.

"Like I said, it can accommodate a number of people. You'll be in one of the guest rooms," she replied. Kent scanned Sain's face for a disappointed reaction and found none.

"Thank you," Wil answered, "You are truly kind."

Lyn shrugged. "It's nothing, really."

"Oh, er, there's something I must do," Sain added, taking out his cell phone.

"It's late. You don't want to disrupt anyone's sleep," Kent told him.

"Her phone will probably be off anyway—I'll leave a voice mail. The problem is, I completely forgot to give her _my_ number. She has my home phone, but I won't _be _there, now will I?" Sure enough, it went directly to the voice messaging center. "Hey, baby. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be out, and if you need to get in touch with me in the morning, you'll need to use my cell phone—the number's 555-6393. 'kay, bye." He hung up. "I don't want her to worry."

Kent shook his head. "Amazing," he said, "You really have changed."

"As if there was any doubt? I just needed the right motivation." They all got into Lyn's car and left.

* * *

Original A/N: Sorry it took so long. I got distracted. Wait...I forgot to put up Chapter 3! So _that's_ the one that seemed like it took so long. I assure you, Chapter 3 was done a long time ago. I just forgot about it. Then I got writer's block. It's all running smoothly now, though. I hope...

Current A/N: And that becomes so much funnier in hindsight. Somehow there were a couple of corrections that had to be made, and the cell phone number at the end wasn't originally a 555 number so I changed that now. Enjoy this lost gem; this actually does look good enough that I'll have to look this fic over and might consider... continuing it! Yeah, wouldn't normally expect to continue a fic that's been abandoned for this long, but I still love FE7 enough that I think this one I might be able to work it out for.

...Chapter 5 looks long enough that it _could_ be posted as is, but I don't think it reached its intended conclusion...so, yeah, expect that soonish, maybe. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Fire Emblem Gets Schooled!

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Man, it's been so long since I wrote one of these. I don't own these characters or places, much to my dismay. Good characters, great possibilities...I WANT THEM! ...But I can't have them. So yeah.

A/N: I've had some comments about some of these pairings. However, I find them all to be quite plausible. Take a good look at Sain's support conversations. All but one of them are, of course, with females. Out of all of these females, only one does not turn him away, and that is Priscilla. It's a very good combination. Of course, when it gets right down to it, every last one of Priscilla's support conversations are with males, and most of them seem to end the same way—in love. That's either very sweet, that she accepts everyone and sees their goodness, or very desperate, that she takes the first man to get to her. You be the judge. (Personally, I think it's sweet...okay, I'll shut up now!)

"You have...more guests?" Hausen asked.

"Yes, Grandfather," Lyn replied. "It's been a rough night."

"Oh, yes, I'd heard someone got severely injured at tonight's game."

"Yes, sir," Rebecca said, "my older brother. I just can't bring myself to see him in this condition, and Wil was worried about me going home alone." Wil took her back into his arms.

"Well, that's two people accounted for. What about these two?" He motioned to Kent and Sain.

"Ah...yes, well, they've been so helpful to all of this, and after making them wait for me to return for so long, I couldn't just send them home..." She wasn't sure he'd accept this, so she added, "I'll put them in one of the guest rooms...one of the ones in the western wing, if you want me to!"

"No, no, you needn't go as far as that. It does take so much time to cross between the wings, I admit. There's a fine one about halfway down the length of the eastern wing, on the second floor. Or perhaps you shall need two rooms; it can be done."

"Thank you."

"May I point out that we did not come prepared for this?" Sain asked suddenly. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Uh...I hadn't thought of that," Lyn blushed. "I'll ask around. Perhaps the help has something."

"The help?"

"Yes...I rather don't like calling them servants; it has such a negative connotation."

Kent replied, "You know, it really just means—"

"Yes, yes, hired hands, but I find it much nicer to just _say_ hired hands."

"Man, this is so cool!" Sain exclaimed, causing both Kent and Lyn to shush him.

Lyn then went to make sure Wil and Rebecca were properly provided for. She entered the room and groaned. "He really went overboard with that one. I do hope you don't think we were suggesting anything by—"

"It's fine," Wil interrupted, "they're not attached. We were just about to push them apart—"

"We were?" Rebecca asked. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, right. Where was my head?"

"If you want, we don't have to move them. Not do anything, just...be together. Is that what you wanted?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's it. I just want you to be right there with me."

* * *

"Shouldn't Lyn be back by now?" Florina worried.

"I'm right here," Lyn replied.

"Welcome back. How are they?" Fiora asked.

"You can ask them yourself if you'd like. They're downstairs; I invited them to stay the night."

"We'll pass," she and Farina said together.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Well, _I_ for one trust him. He's changed."

"You only met him a week ago," Farina countered. "People don't change that quickly."

"Well, we'll just see about that," Lyn answered, heading to her own room.

"What the hell is she thinking? Unless she _wants_ to be treated like that..."

"I'm sure Lyn knows what she's doing," Fiora replied. "Besides, she can take care of herself."

"Excuse me," Florina interrupted, "am I missing something here?"

"Yes," they replied together. "She's testing him, and there's no way he'll pass."

"No one's 'passed' that before," Florina replied, "and it's _your_ fault, Farina."

"Hey, I just suggested it. She made the decision to buy it herself."

"Stop arguing, you two. If you want to do something, do it. She'll have to come past here to go downstairs," Fiora pointed out.

Florina started out of the room, then stepped back. Farina did the same. "Well, at least I can't take the blame for anything that might happen."

"She's wearing a different nightie?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah, and it makes the one I picked out seem modest."

Fiora was stunned. "You're not serious," she said softly. Farina nodded. "That's..."

* * *

There was a knocking at the door to the room. "Who's there?" Sain asked.

"It's me," Lyn replied, "I've found some nightclothes for you."

"Good," Kent said, opening the door, "Let's se...e...e...e...ee."

"Something wrong, Kent?" Sain asked, his back still turned to the door.

There was no reply, "Yeah, Kent," Lyn teased, purposely brushing up against him, "answer him!"

"Th...ah...eh...why?"

"Just having a bit of fun with you," she replied innocently, "since you seemed to like it so much."

"Yeah, okay, I don't think I even _want_ to turn around right now," Sain asserted. "It'd be an invasion of privacy."

"I don't think there's terribly much to invade," Kent replied distractedly.

"You mean you've invaded it all already?" Sain asked smugly.

"What? No! I...there wasn't that much there to begin with..."

"I should probably find another room."

"Don't be silly," Lyn interjected, "if we wanted to do _that_ we'd go to _my_ room."

Sain slowly turned his head. "Damn, Kent, you're right! That is _not_ befitting of someone like you, Lyn."

"I take it you approve?"

"Not for you, I don't. You just don't seem like the type to be that...cheap."

"Cheap? This was part of what was waiting for me when I got here, and from what they tell me, everything in that wardrobe was incredibly expensive."

"Yeah, I noticed. Is that silk?" Kent asked.

Lyn nodded. "_Pure_ silk. No dyes or anything."

"Don't they need to do _something_ to the silk to make a good textile out of it?" Sain asked.

"I don't know. It would be quite a shame if it was that poorly crafted...and it's brand new, too."

Through clenched teeth, Kent said, "So you don't even know how well it'll hold up under wear and tear?"

"Silk is the strongest fibrous material on the planet. It won't tear. I think all they need to do is gather a lot of silk and braid it together." Kent heaved a sigh of relief. "Of course, there is the possibility that it was a bad weave," she continued, "I suppose I ought to have examined it more closely first." Kent tensed up again. "Could you help?" Both boys sweatdropped. "Oh, no, I didn't mean like...How about I just lie down, and you can just check it on my back..." She did so.

Sain decided to leave. "I don't think I can stand through this." He headed upstairs.

* * *

"Ah, Lyn must be back," Florina said, hearing the footsteps.

"And it sounds like just one person. Good."

"I figured you wouldn't be far from Lyn's room," Sain said, entering the room. The three sisters gulped. "What, you don't like me? Fine, fine, I'll stay away..."

"Come on in," Fiora said, glaring at her sisters. "So, why did you come up here alone?"

"To keep myself from losing control. This is a side of Lyndis I haven't seen yet—of course, she's only been here for a week."

"She's really pouring it on thick, huh?" Farina said. "I'm surprised she let you escape."

"...It's not me she was after. Kent's the one being tortured down there."

"Funny, she told us it was a test to see if you really had changed."

"But no one ever passes her tests," Florina added, "and that was back in Sacae, where she didn't have a nightie quite as...revealing."

"It was still plenty revealing," Fiora assured them, glaring again at Farina.

"Why is it always me?" Farina defended, "Lyn made the decision to buy it herself!"

"Yes, and we haven't let you go shopping with her since," Fiora replied.

"So, I suppose I passed the test, then," Sain interrupted. "By leaving rather than submitting to temptation...and believe me, a beautiful girl lying down in a scanty nightgown and no undergarments is _quite _a temptation." Noticing the looks on their faces, he added, "No, I didn't actually _look_; it's just that if there _were_ any undergarments, they would've been visible immediately, considering the cut of that gown."

"And I suppose you're an expert on women's undergarments?" Farina asked wryly.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say _expert_...but after many years of ogling every girl that came by, I developed an eye for these things. For example, just by seeing that exposed strap," he pointed towards her shoulder, where a bra-strap was indeed exposed, "and the general shape of your body, I can tell you that that's..." He perfectly told her everything about it, including the maker. (I would go into detail, but being male, I myself have no knowledge of this topic.)

All mouths dropped open. "So, are you just here to talk underwear or do you actually have something to say?" Farina asked when she'd recovered.

"Very funny. Actually, I just wanted to prove that I can resist my urges under normal circumstances."

"Define 'normal circumstances'," Fiora implored.

"Well, as I said, these are normal circumstances. It's a matter of how the females in question are attired."

"Aka, not like Lyn is now. Who are you proving it to, anyway?"

"Mostly myself, I guess. If I can't, then I lose Priscilla, and I _really_ don't want that." He thought a bit. "I suppose there's more to 'normal circumstances' than just that. Depending on the girl, that type of clothing makes it _easier _to resist. Of course, none of you fall under that category. You'd be more the type to provide too much temptation—if you were dressed like that, I mean. I'm not suggesting that any of you would actually _try_ to do something like that...that is..."

"Save it, Sain," Fiora interrupted, "we get it. I suppose we really should be flattered, although you don't exactly have the reputation of being terribly picky."

"Not so. There have been plenty of girls I've passed by without a second glance."

"Were any of them within 15 years of your age?" Farina cracked.

"_Yes, they were._ As a matter of fact, there have been girls my own age that I've never felt anything for."

"And weren't relatives?"

"Ye—" he paused. "Well, fine, _one_ year's difference." Sweatdrops.

* * *

CCX: …Okay, what the heck? This…this isn't very good, I don't think. Well, okay, it's a bit clumsy, as is to be expected from something I wrote eight years ago, but it's not horrible. I guess I'll keep it as is…and continue from here.

* * *

"He's hopeless," Fiora said.

"He's _trying_ to change," Florina replied. "You're the one who always says we should give people second chances."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Thank you, Florina. I'm glad someone has a little confidence in me."

"I didn't say that…I just said you were trying," Florina meekly replied, and Sain sweatdropped.

"…I'm impressed."

"What?"

"Sain had to leave the room to stop himself, which is itself an impressive amount of self-control, especially for one with his reputation, but you've been amazingly controlled even staying with me. I guess I had you pegged all wrong, Kent."

"Thank you…wait, are you saying this was all a test?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"But why?"

Lyn had to think about this for awhile. "Because it's fun? No, I think that would be too cruel a response. I guess…I just don't want to end up with someone whose heart is in the wrong place."

"That's…understandable."

"I'll…see you tomorrow." She left. Only after she did so did Kent realize the implications of what she said. _"Does this mean…she sees me as a potential boyfriend?"_

* * *

CCX: A quick finisher, I know, but I really _don't_ have many ideas for this anymore. Maybe I'll get some later, or maybe not. Either way, I've written a conclusion to this unfinished chapter, so here you go. If this ends up being it, then so be it. Ja ne!


End file.
